El caballero y la reina
by Auryl
Summary: Lo que pudo ser y no fue es como si nunca hubiera existido. ¡Y cuántos estudiosos reescribirán esta noche histórica a la luz de una vela!/Basada en la Guerra de los Comuneros, España, 1520


**EL CABALLERO Y LA REINA**

(Basado en la Guerra de las Comunidades,  
y en el "Romance de los Comuneros"  
escrito por Luis López Álvarez)

**(Tordesillas, 24 de septiembre de 1520)**

_Lo que pudo ser y no fue es como si nunca hubiera existido._

El olor de las cenizas se le pega a la nariz; el olor de las piedras, de las teas, de la tela raída de la capa que cruje a sus pies. Camina por el palacio, de noche, a oscuras, con la espada aún en las manos. Casi le parece una blasfemia andar armado entre esos muros, y lamenta no tener un mejor aspecto que ofrecer a quien ha venido a visitar.

Pero acaba de llegar a Tordesillas. Su corazón le exige acudir.

Está cansado, camina lentamente. El polvo del suelo levanta un murmullo de mal augurio, _lo que pudo ser y no fue será como si nunca hubiera existido_. Sacude la cabeza y continúa. El cansancio, será el cansancio.

Esta noche es una noche de gloria.

Nadie se interpone en su camino; ni un alma, ni un noble traidor, nadie. Quizá estén todos fuera atraídos por las voces de júbilo de los campesinos. Así que llega al jardín interior. El otoño ha caído sobre el forraje, y el contraste entre el frío exterior y las antorchas que a sus espaldas arden, le hace sacudir los brazos y arrojar la espada.

Un largo grito brota desde su pecho, un brutal bramido de libertad.

-¡Mi reina!

Extiende los brazos con el rostro transformado por la emoción. Cae de rodillas sobre el pasto dorado y húmedo de rocío. Agotado, consciente por primera vez en su viaje del desgaste de sus músculos, pero henchido de gloria.

-¡Mi reina! – susurra, esta vez, a media voz – Estoy aquí. La victoria es nuestra. Mi reina, hemos venido a rescatarte. Mi reina, hemos llegado.

Expectante, el pecho se sacude con cada trago de aire. Y entonces, lo oye. Unos pasos suaves respondiendo… un compás de otro mundo.

-El general de mis ejércitos…

El caballero se vuelve. La mujer, frente a él, tiene una sonrisa fantasmal.

Ha soñado esta escena docenas de veces, el recuerdo ha alimentado su energía en los campos de batalla y ahora cree no estar preparado para vivirla. Incontables estudiosos reescribirán esta noche inmortal a la luz de una vela. No alcanza a imaginar el alcance de su acción a través de los innumerables siglos que siguieran. Tantos sueños de gloria.

-Mi reina cautiva… mi señora prisionera...

Ella sacude las manos.

-Levántate, caballero, pues ante una reina sin reino nadie debe arrodillarse. Una reina enjaulada y loca no tiene corona ni soldados que la guarden.

-¡Nosotros somos vuestros soldados! – exclama él aún en el suelo – ¿No oís al pueblo? ¡Están pidiendo vuestra libertad! Y a las puertas de vuestro encierro esperan Bravo y Maldonado para nombraros nuestra legítima reina. Habéis permanecido como un cadáver demasiado tiempo aquí, entre estos muros que os apresan, y no sois conscientes de lo que ha ocurrido con vuestro reino. ¡La reina Juana de Castilla debe liberar a la presa Castilla! Mi reina, dejadme colocar sobre vuestra cabeza la corona que vuestro propio vástago os ha arrebatado, aunque ahora no pueda ofreceros otra sino una hecha con el sudor y la sangre del pueblo liberado.

-¡Liberado! – repite ella con voz ahogada – Hasta aquí ha llegado el hedor a alquitrán y azufre, y el lamento de las gentes… Dime, caballero, ¿qué ha pasado con el pueblo de mis padres?

**(Medina, 21 de agosto de 1520)**

El trote de los caballos se escuchó al amanecer. La noticia corrió de boca en boca en la plaza y en los caminos, _¡Adriano quiere la artillería! ¡El general Fonseca pretende quitárnosla y utilizarla en contra de Segovia! ¡Segovia no se rinde, Juan Bravo no se doblega! ¡Las tropas de Adriano vienen a Medina, la ciudad artillera!_

Cuando el general Fonseca se presentó ante las puertas de Medina del Campo, fue recibido por los vecinos que habían formado asamblea.

Hombres, mujeres y niños impedían el paso a la ciudad.

-¡Gentes de Castilla, en nombre vuestro rey Carlos Primero, y en ausencia de éste, el soberano regente Adriano de Utrecht reclama las armas y demás instrumentos de guerra que se guardan en esta ciudad!

Un hombre se adelantó del grupo; levantó al aire una bandera roja y exclamó con voz potente:

-Medina del Campo ya no está bajo las órdenes del regente que ha sitiado Segovia, ni del extranjero que ha usurpado el trono de la reina. La artillería no saldrá de aquí ni vos atravesaréis nuestras murallas.

Los soldados de Fonseca se alzaron en sus caballos y desenvainaron sus espadas. "¡La voz del pueblo jamás podrá ser silenciada!", gritaban los vecinos.

-Entonces cercenaremos vuestras gargantas – sentenció el general – Vuestra rebelión se consumirá con las cenizas.

Los soldados apresaron a las gentes del pueblo y regaron de alquitrán las calles, las casas y las personas reveladas contra ellos. El general Fonseca sacudió la noche con la llama de una antorcha que chispeó en sus ojos, pálpito de muerte.

El fuego prendió y rugió como una bestia.

_¡Arde Medina del Campo! ¡Auxilio! ¡La ciudad en llamas! ¡La ciudad en llamas!_

Y el ejército huyó más que corrió lejos de las llamas, de los alaridos de dolor de hombres, mujeres y niños dentro de la ciudad amurallada, sin llevarse con ellos la artillería que los vecinos, ardiendo, defendieron hasta la muerte.

_¡La ciudad en llamas! ¡Arde Medina del Campo! _

¡Maldito seas, Adriano de Utrecht! ¡Malditos sean los que mandaron ajusticiar! _¡Comuneros, comuneros, salvad a la reina de Castilla! _

_A ella se dirige el monstruo._

-Castilla implora vuestro apoyo y exige vuestra justicia, mi señora.

La reina llora frente al caballero. La reina llora, cautiva en su encierro.

-Medina se levantará de sus cenizas, mi reina – dice el caballero, presa también de la emoción – Toda Castilla os necesita.

-Os hacéis llamar comuneros. Pretendéis devolver el poder al pueblo. Una empresa utópica…

-Queremos un igual trato para todos, que la tiranía de los grandes no se repita en un futuro, pues desnudos somos iguales y desnudos hemos nacido; que se le reconozca lo común al pueblo y se les de mejor trato a los indios de este reino. No sólo ciudades seglares se han levantado, también la Iglesia se ha decidido, y por Zamora el obispo Acuña lidera a vuestro ejército.

-Mi hijo os aplastará con sus tropas imperiales, caballero.

-No si os liberamos y nos lideráis.

La reina mira unos segundos al caballero arrodillado en el jardín. Extiende las blancas manos y toca su cara, sus párpados cansados, su barba oscura, las cicatrices de sus mejillas.

-Me llaman Juana, la loca, y hace tanto tiempo que no oía llamarme reina... Hombres poderosos me encerraron para repartirse el poder de mi reino. Mi propio hijo, mi propia sangre… Tenían razón – cierra sus dedos de improvisto alrededor del cuello – Otrora reina de Castilla, ¡ahora soy Juana, la loca!

-¡Mi reina! – implora el caballero.

-Os nombro general de mis guerreros, Juan de Padilla – exclama la reina en un grito fuerte, real, que se alza sobre Tordesillas – Levántate, mi fiel soldado. Castiga a quienes han castigado a mi tierra, mi noble caballero. Hago de la Junta mi gobierno. ¡Bien hicieron en llamarme loca, pues quién sino una reina loca apoyaría así a su pueblo!

El caballero se pone en pie, tembloroso. Las lágrimas de agradecimiento apenas le permiten ver la figura regia, serena, de su reina.

-Pero ten cuidado, amigo – le advierte ella – Esto que pretendéis ha levantado las iras de personas más poderosas que no podré retener, encerrada como estoy. Temo que sea más una ilusión que una realidad.

-No temáis, señora mía. Hoy, esta noche, empieza una revolución que el mundo entero habrá de recordar siempre.

-No confíes, caballero, pues como ya sabes la Historia no es escrita por los vencidos y puede borrar nuestras palabras. Los que piden justicia no suelen ser escuchados. Y lo que pudo ser y no fue, es como si nunca hubiera existido – susurra la reina, ya alejándose, y su voz parece salir de las piedras del palacio – Partid con mi apoyo, comunero.

¡Cuántas gestas y cantares escribirán este encuentro!, piensa el caballero al abandonar el lugar. ¡Cuántas canciones de gloria, escritas por manos libres, habrán de sonar en los pueblos mucho después de nuestra victoria!

_Ah… cuántas veces será rescrita la Historia, comunero, caballero idealista, pero no de la forma en que tú piensas. ¡Traidores infames! ¡Malditos corruptos! ¿Qué ocurrió esa noche, en ese encuentro? Sólo tú, caballero, sólo tú y la reina lo sabéis._

**(Tordesillas, 12 de abril de 1555)**_  
_

La reina está enferma y ya ni siquiera puede levantarse. En un momento de lucidez ha pedido ver a su hija Catalina, pero sus peticiones nunca llegan más allá de las paredes de la habitación que le sirve de cárcel.

-¡Pude haber salido de aquí! Pude haber sido libre… - jadea.

El sacerdote ya ha aplicado la extremaunción y en un gesto de caridad cristiana, le aparta el cabello de la frente sudorosa.

-Descansa, hija mía.

-Yo fui libre, padre, fui libre…

Treinta y cuatro años la separan de aquella noche. El olor a ceniza, a tea y a piedra parece volver hoy a su memoria. Se abre paso a través de la locura entretejida en su cabeza.

-¡Caballero! – exclama con voz queda – Caballero, vuelve a por mí… ya te avisé. ¡Ya te avisaron las piedras del palacio! Y sigo presa aquí… pude haber salido…

-Está delirando – informa el sacerdote – Pronto terminará.

Amanece al otro lado de la ventana cerrada.

-Lo que pudo haber sido no fue, caballero, no fue…

La reina cierra los ojos, al fin. Su pecho se mueve ya con el compás de otro mundo, quizá existente sólo en sus recuerdos.

Mil quinientos veintiuno  
y en abril para más señas,

en Villalar ajustician  
quienes justicia pidieran.

¡Malditos sean aquellos  
que firmaron la sentencia!

¡Malditos todos aquellos  
los que ajusticiar quisieran  
al que luchó por el pueblo  
y perdió tan justa guerra!

Desde entonces ya Castilla  
no se ha vuelto a levantar.  
En manos de rey bastardo  
o de regente falaz,  
siempre añorando una Junta  
o esperando un capitán.

Quién sabe si las cigüeñas  
han de volver por San Blas,  
si las heladas de marzo  
los brotes se han de llevar,  
si las llamas comuneras  
otra vez crepitarán.

Cuanto más vieja la yesca,  
más fácil se prenderá;  
cuanto más vieja la yesca  
y más duro el pedernal.

Si los pinares ardieron  
aún nos queda el encinar.

_Undécima unidad de "El Romance de los Comuneros"_

(Luis López de Álvarez)


End file.
